The invention relates to a contact-free system for detecting dynamic unbalance of centrifuges or the like, more particularly ultracentrifuges.
The prior art includes various systems for detecting unbalances in centrifuges and ultracentrifuges. Illustratively, conventional systems for measuring dynamic unbalance in ultracentrifuges are based upon detecting the movement of a ring surrounding the rotor shaft of the centrifuges. That is, when the rotor shaft of the centrifuge is deflected as a result of unbalance, the rotor shaft contacts a ring which extends around the shaft at a predetermined distance therefrom and rotatably mounted thereon. As a result of the contact between the ring and the shaft, the ring rotates and its movement is detected. However, this mechanical system is fairly expensive and delicate and so there remains a long-felt need for an inexpensive non-mechanical solution to the problem.
Other prior art devices detect unbalance by optical techniques. However, little progress has been made with these devices since optical sensors in the vicinity of ultracentrifuges are very easily disturbed. There remains a need for a substantially all-electronic solution to the problem of detecting the imbalance of a centrifuge, more particularly of an ultracentrifuge.
The present invention solves the problem by providing a novel system for contact-free measurement or detection of imbalance for centrifuges which system is not readily disturbed and relatively inexpensive.